Son of the Pink Haori
by Grindack
Summary: What if Kyoraku had a son all this time? This is a story about Keiromaru Kyoraku and his adventure and romance.
1. Chapter 1 The Kido Master

**What if Shunsui had a son? Enough said. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. **

**Setting: 1 year after the winter war**

**Pairings: There will be pairings eventually, I don't want to give anything away yet.**

**I do not own Bleach! It and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 1 The Kido Master**

"Alright class, take your positions and get ready with your targets!" The blonde-haired Kido instructor stated to his students.

"YES SIR!" His students yelled out, aiming their hands towards their respective targets.

"Class, remember. Today's session is practicing Hado number 4 and 31 without incantations. Now perform 4!"

"Hado number 4: Byakurai!" Several hands shot out blue lightning at the targets. One student's blew up in their face and got shocked.

"Ow!" The girl wearing the red and white female soul reaper academy uniform yelped in pain. "Dang it! Why can't I get it right?"

Then the tall Kido instructor knelt down beside the girl wearing his grey kimono and pink scarf. He then gently placed his hand on the girl's back. "It's because you're concentrating too hard Shiyori, you need to relax a bit." He said as he smiled gently to his student.

The girl looked up and her eyes went wide with a slight blush creeping unto her cheeks as she realized her very cute instructor was beside her. "Keiromaru-Sensei! Please forgive me!"

"No need, here." He stretched forth his hand to Shiyori. She took it and was helped back onto her feet. "And how many times do I have to tell you Shiyori, call me Kyron."

"Yes sir Kyron-Sensei!"

"Now try again, this time relax your shoulders and your mind." Kyron grabbed Shiyori's shoulders ever so gently and she started blushing madly. The other girls in the class were all staring offly jealous at the scene before them. The boys just sat down annoyed. "Ok." She said nervously.

"Now go for it. I know you can do it."

"Hado number 4," she pointed her fingers towards the target. "Byakurai!" and a blast of blue lightning successfully shocked its way to the target with a bullseye. Excited, Shiyori turned and jumped into the arms of her teacher. "Thank you so much Kyron-Sensei, you're the best teacher in the world!"

Kyron was a little red with embarrassment but replied very calmly, "Why thank you my dear, but you should be the one praised, that was an excellent spell release." He said as he patted the head of the blushing girl. He then turned towards the rest of his class. "Alright everyone next is Hado number 31, which is Shakkaho. Many of you have had very little practice with this Kido spell, so I will demonstrate it before we begin.

The girls squealed in delight and the boys eyes went wide in excitement. Kyron was a very skilled user of Kido and very much liked by the ladies. To see him perform a Kido spell, to them was a great honor. Kyron raised his hands, keeping them touching by their sides forming a triangle like shape. He faced his palms towards the target in the center of the lineup. "Hado number 31, SHAKKAHO!" With his yell, a giant ball of red flame shot from his hands. The blast caused a gust of wind to rush behind him as the ball shot forward completely disintegrating the target. He boys stared in awe. The girls stared in complete admiration, partially for the spell but mostly for the gracefulness that his blonde ponytail flowed in the gust of wind. Kyron, noticing that they were all staring at him (mostly the girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes) began to blush in embarrassment. Then he collected himself and cleared his throat. "Your turn everyone. Line up!"

Everyone quickly rushed to the line about ready to try the spell. Kyron stopped them quickly, "Wait, wait. Don't rush into it class. Remember, relax. Loosen your shoulders and speak the spell's name very clearly." He was pleased when his class obeyed and each shot a near perfect Shakkaho. "Excellent, that's it for today class. You all did a wonderful job and deserve a little free time this weekend."

"Sir, does that mean you are not giving us an assignment this weekend?" One nerdy boy asked before quickly becoming quiet with the many glares he received from the other classmates.

Kyron only smiled and said, "Correct Cedric, no homework over the weekend. You all just get a good rest." The class smiled with glee as they bowed to their teacher. "Thank you very much Kyron-Sensei!" They said in unison.

"Class dismissed!" The class started to leave, and then he said. "And if you have any questions, you can find me in my office until 4pm this afternoon." Then he started for his office.

As Kyron entered the office he turned on the radio and listened as the spokesman talked about the many brave Soul Reapers out killing hollows and protecting Seireitei. He let out a sigh. He then heard a knock on his office door. He could hear faint whispers saying things like, "Shiyori you're so lucky Sensei touched your shoulders and helped you so lucky. Oh I'm so jealous, he's so cute!" Kyron began to blush, but quickly shook if off. "Come in Shiyori" and Shiyori, the small petite girl he helped earlier entered the room. "Thank you sir, um did you by chance-" She was cut off gently by Kyron. "Yes I could hear you and your friends outside." She blushed. "Now Shiyori, what can I do for you."

**Well, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be right up. Please comment and review.**

**-Grindack**


	2. Chapter 2 Past and Presents

**Hey Guys. Here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 2 Past and Presents**

"Ah yes," she stammered, "I wanted to thank you again for assisting me, and you really are a great teacher." Kyron smiled, "And you are a great student, you always learn so quickly and are a great listener." Shiyori smiled in delight, "Thank you sir." Then the radioman spoke about more hollows that had just been defeated by another brave squad. Kyron let out a long sigh. Shiyori's look of happiness quickly turned into a look of concern. "Sir, are you alright."

Kyron suddenly realized he sighed aloud. "Oh no Shiyori, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Shiyori was not convinced. "Sir, I can see something is on your mind. You know you can talk to me about it. You always help me, I'd like to help you every once and awhile if I could sir." Her eyes began to tear up. "Please sir, let me help you too." Kyron looked at the young girl in front of him and smiled. "Shiyori, you are very sweet." The girl blushed again. "Shiyori, do you know the story about when I was in the academy?" Shiyori looked at her Sensei confused, "Well sure, everyone knows that story. You were the top in your class in every subject and excelled. You even helped the other teachers at times. When you graduated, you were asked to assist the Kido teacher for a while since he had fallen in. Then you would be able to join a squad."

"That's right. Do you know what happened next?"

"Well, you assisted that teacher for quite awhile. But when the time came that they said they would release you, the teacher's illness got worse and you decided to stay until he felt better. Then the poor man died. And you became his replacement until they would find someone new. But before they could find anyone, all of Soul Society was thrown into chaos by the Aizen incident."

Kyron stared somewhat impressed. "I didn't know my students knew so much." Then the girl shook her head. "No not all of your students, just those that were really really curious about their fabulous teacher." She said sneakily. Kyron laughed and smiled at the girl. Then she asked, "Do you have something on your mind about your past?"

"Not exactly." His face became very melancholy. "It's now been over a year since the winter war and Aizen's defeat. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy being a teacher." He sighed again. "It's just that, I always dream about being out with them, the Soul Reapers and the 13 Court Guard Squads; fighting hollows and saving lives. Protecting loved ones and fighting for honor." He chuckled. The girl looked intently listening to her Kido master. "I want to be a great Soul Reaper, just like my ridiculous fun-loving father."

The girl was kind of surprised, this was the first that she had heard of his teacher having a soul reaper father, but she tossed that aside wanting to cheer her Sensei up. "Maybe you're chance will come very soon. You'll make a wonderful Soul Reaper Kyron-Sensei!" She smiled. Kyron stood up, placed his hand on the girl's head, and rustled her hair abit in gratitude. "Thank you Shiyori, I appreciate it."

"No problem sir!" She said standing up. "Have a good weekend!"

"And you as well." He sat back down at his desk as the girl left the room. "Ah she's a good lass."

"And a great displayer of Kido I hear." Came a new voice. Kyron looked up towards the sound of the voice and saw two captains come out of the shadows of the far corner of his office. One had long white hair and the other was very old and bald with a long white beard. Both were smiling at the young Kido Instructor. Kyron smiled and stood walking over to the captains. He stopped in front of them a gave them a big embrace. "Uncle Jushiro, Grandpa Yama what a pleasure it is to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well little Kyron." Yamamoto said. Kyron smiled, then stopped and looked a bit puzzled. "To what do I owe the honor of two captains visiting my office?" Then Jushiro Ukitake spoke up. "Well, did you expect us not to pay a visit on our little Kyron's birthday?" Ukitake then handed Kyron a boxed present. "Ah you remembered! Thank you Uncle, thank you grandpa." Ukitake then sensed a hint of sadness and quickly added, "It's from all of us, your father as well. He couldn't make it due to…um…duties." He said with a faint smile.

"I know," Kyron simply said, "I know." Then Yamamoto cleared his throat and looked at Kyron seriously. "Now Kyron, as to the other matter at hand-" Kyron interjected confused. "What matter?" Kyron was a little confused. Yamamoto looked into Kyron's eyes. "Being that this is your birthday, I cannot allow more sadness to remain; therefore I promise I will do what I can about your position."

"Position? Are you referring to the conversation I had with my student? Please grandpa, you don't need to worry. I…" Kyron was cut off by the stern voice of the head captain. "No Kyron, this in unacceptable. I will see to it as getting you into the Gotei 13 as soon as I can. I had forgotten the fact that we have over looked this matter for quite some time." Kyron brought up his hands in protest. "But Grandpa Yama, you are a very busy man and there are currently no other teachers for Kido."

"No, I will find a replacement teacher. I know how much you want to be with the Gotei 13. Do not worry; your students will be put into good hands I assure you. Consider this another birthday gift."

With that, Kyron bowed. "Thank you very much Grandpa Yama –jii." But lost control. With a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes, he hugged the old captain. "Thank you so very much." He then let go and the Head Captain nodded in satisfaction.

Ukitake then turned to Kyron and said, "Well, shall we?" Kyron looked confused. Ukitake continued, "Yama-jii has to get back to his office as soon as he can, but I on the other hand get to walk you home my boy." Kyron smiled and nodded, it had been awhile since he had a good walk with his uncle. Then Yamamoto gave his final goodbyes and shunpoed out the office. Kyron then grabbed his things and followed Captain Ukitake outside headed towards the Seireitei gate.

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter for awhile. I will be unable to touch the story for abit. Still though, let me know what you think so far. Comment and review. Give me ideas. Thanks.**

**Oh, and I plan on eventually putting Kyron with someone. (Hence the "romance" part of the genre) Tell me who I should put him with. :)**

**-Grindack**


	3. Chapter 3 Damsels in Danger

**Alright, this is a long chapter. Whooo hooo! Hope you like it. As a reminder, I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Well here it is Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 Damsels in Danger!**

The giant gates lifted as Kyron and Ukitake walked out and headed out into the Rukon District. Ukitake thought for a minute, and with a puzzled face, he turned his head to the young man. "Kyron, I've been wondering this for awhile now."

"What's that?" Kyron asked as they walked deeper into Rukon.

"You are the most prestigious Kido Master at the Soul Reaper Academy, why don't you live in the Seireitei with the rest of the Soul Reapers?" Ukitake asked.

Kyron smiled a big smile and gave out a small chuckle. Then his face became serious as he replied. "Uncle Shiro, it's because I don't feel worthy to live in the Seireitei." Ukitake was now confused and then asked with concern. "Why is that Kyron? You're a brilliant minded young man with impeccable skills. You are a fierce warrior with a heart as kind as can be." He gleamed with a big smile.

Kyron replied, "Thank you for that compliment Uncle. However, the Seireitei is a place for the Soul Reapers to live and those training to become Soul Reapers. Since I am but a teacher, I don't feel I have the right to live there. That's why I live in Rukon. It's very peaceful here. But I must admit, I have always wished to live there." Kyron looked out to the setting sun as they continued to walk.

"And fight alongside the Soul Reapers. Fighting hollows and saving lives. Protecting loved ones and fighting for honor. Being a great Soul Reaper, just like your goofy fun-loving father." Ukitake said to his nephew and chuckled. Kyron then looked up realizing what his uncle had said. "Hey you both really were listening to my conversation with my student."

"Yes we were, and we understand Kyron." Kyron stared at Ukitake knowing that he had more to say. "That's why Yama-Jii is very determined to talk to Central 46 about getting you into a squad. He knows how much you want to be with the Gotei 13. And he wants you to be there. And not just him. I have always wanted to see you become a Soul Reaper too, to see you grow, improve and get stronger." Then he pauses and stops. Kyron stops too and turns back to Ukitake. Then the captain continued softly. "And I know your father feels the same way. When you were younger he always used to tell me how he knew you were going to be one of the greatest Soul Reapers ever to live and he couldn't wait to fight by your side."

Kyron smiled, feeling very uplifted. Then another thought came into his mind that maybe wasn't so uplifting. "Thank you." He paused. "Uncle, I love my father. I really do. So I need you to tell me honestly. Father didn't come to see me today because he forgot didn't he?"

Ukitake was a little startled and was a little hesitant to answer. "Uh…I…I don't."

Kyron finished. "It's okay Shiro. I already know. I overheard a member of the squad say they saw him drunk last night. A soul reaper's job can be taxing. So I understand his need to let loose. It's okay. I understand." He said with a big smile on his face. Ukitake didn't believe it for a second, he knew Kyron was disappointed, he could see it in his eyes. But he chose not to challenge it after seeing a little bit of water start in the young man's eyes. So he carefully replied in a soft tone. "Kyron, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I know he has wanted to see you for quite some time."

Kyron turned to the building that stood on his left, on the right side of the road. "Thank you Uncle Shiro, I appreciate it. By the way." He chuckled. "We stopped to have this little talk at just the right time. We're here. Would you like to come in for some tea?" It was getting dark. But the captain shrugged. "Sure, I'll come in for a cup." They walked into Kyron's small home in the 40th district in Rukon, roughly right in the center of the Rukon District. After the tea, they conversed for a while longer. Talking about how things have been going very smoothly since the end of the war. People have healed, and order and peace have returned and how nice it was. Then, realizing how late it was getting. They said their goodbyes and Ukitake Shunpoed out towards the Seireitei.

Kyron sat back down at his table and drank another cup of tea before he remembered that he still had that present Ukitake gave him. He turned on the radio as he put the box onto the table and opened it. Kyron couldn't help but laugh. It was exactly what he had wanted. It was a miniature pink Haori. It looked more like a vest since only captains were allowed real Haoris. It had white stars and red roses on it. He chuckled to himself and the similarities in fashion he had to his father. Then he noticed the note inside.

**Kyron,**

**We know how much you wish to join the Gotei 13, regardless of your joy for teaching. We have known for a while and promise to have you join us as soon as we can. You've been very patient and will already become a fine soul reaper, even though you don't belong to a squad…yet. Best wishes. And a Happy Birthday.**

**-Grandpa Yama-Jii, Uncle Ukitake, and Dad.**

Kyron wiped his tears from his face. "Ah man. They knew how I felt even before they were eavesdropping." Then the radio went static and suddenly a high-pitched squeal came onto the radio, he could only guess came from a little girl. Then a more mature sounding voice interrupted. _**President, please pipe down. Attention members of the SWA our vacation is finally here. Please meet by the headquarters tomorrow morning by 8 am. Then we will leave for the spot soon after. Hope to see you all there.**_ Then the radio went back to its usual program. "Hmm, interesting. I wonder what that was all about." He shrugged and then set his present on the sofa and headed for his bedroom. He slipped into his futon and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I hope Yama-jii can really get me in. I know I can help the Gotei 13. I've trained very hard for a very long time."

_Yes, we have Kyron. Maybe we can show our skills soon. All three of us._ He smiled as he heard the voice of his Zanpakuto. "Yeah, I like the sound of that." Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>*The next morning*<p>

It was 8 am and the SWA (Soul Reaper Women Association) were supposed to meet. Most of them were there. But the Vice-President still was irritated at any tardiness. The President on the other hand was just sitting happily eating candy. The Vice President looked up, pressing her glasses up to see who were all there so far. But decided to do role call instead. "Alright everyone, when I say your name please indicate if you are here."

"Soi Fon?" Isane raised her hand. "Um Vice President Ise, both Captain Soi Fon and Captain Unohana will be unable to make it. The Head Captain has ordered a Captains meeting for the whole day."

"Oh I see, thank you Lieutenant Kotetsu. How about Momo Hinamori?"

"Here! I'm so excited!" Said the petite Lieutenant smiling happily.

"Nanao Ise? Oh wait that's me right. Um Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu?"

"Here, but my sister is busy. She keeps competing with that Sentaro. They're both cleaning the 13th division spotless." There was a chuckle heard from behind by the 13th's new lieutenant Rukia. "They are hilarious to watch." Said Rukia.

"Well, I can see you are here Lieutenant Kuchiki. How about Nemu Kurotsuchi?"

"I am here." She stated plainly.

"Let's see, President Yachiru is here. Are you here Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"YESSSS!" She yelped bouncing up and down. "I cannot wait to go to the new Spa in Rukon District 60. I'm so Siked!"

"Yes, well it seems this is everybody. Shall we go then? We should hurry before my idiot captain decides to "visit" us before the captains meeting." With that, they all got up and rushed to their vehicle, which would take them far out into the Rukon District.

* * *

><p>The captains were all headed to the 1st division for their all day scheduled captains meeting. On the way Captain Kyoraku saw a white haired captain in front of him and rushed to greet his old friend. "Hey Jushiro! Good Morning isn't it." Ukitake didn't even look up at his friend but remained staring ahead.<p>

"Good Morning Shunsui." He said in a cold tone. Kyoraku felt very puzzled. His friend was obviously in a bad mood, but about what? "Jushiro, what's up man, why so upset?"

"Why?" He stopped and looked straight into Shunsui's face with a stern look upon his own. "Because I had to see the disappointment on that young man's face after you forgot and didn't show up yesterday." He said jabbing his finger into Shunsui's chest.

"Yesterday? Let's see, yesterday. What did I have to do yesterday?" He said rubbing his hand on his chin.

Ukitake sighed. "You really are clueless Shunsui. We'll talk about this later. Let's just get in to meeting room."

"Alright." Shunsui said still puzzled. But they walked in to the meeting room to find everyone there in place.

"This meeting has now begun!" The Head captain announced hitting his cane on the ground. "First thing on the list, I would like to welcome our new captains. Step forward Captain of squad 3 Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku stood forward and said, "Pleasure to be here Head Captain."

"Now the new Captain of squad 5 Renji Abarai." Then Renji stood forward and nodded responding with a thank you. "If you would step forward next Captain of Squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi." Hisagi stepped forward and responded the same as Renji. "Now, next on our list…"

* * *

><p>As Kyron got out of the shower and got dressed, he looked out the window. "Wow what a beautiful day. It's going to be great I can feel it." He then turned on the radio and went to brush his teeth.<p>

_Master, we sense something. Something dangerous is coming._ 'Dangerous? Like what? The day looks so peaceful.' _Trust us Master, we feel it. Those female soul reapers may be running into something dangerous._ 'Hmm, I'll keep my awareness up for any strange spiritual pressure, just in case.' _Very wise Master._

* * *

><p>The vehicle stopped in the 60th district of Rukon and all the women jumped out holding their bags with excitement. The girls looked at the new spa building that they had scheduled a week's vacation. Sure, the 60th district was not the safest place. But if felt surreal and the building was beautiful. They smiled, very pleased.<p>

"Alright ladies! Let's hit it!" An excited Rangiku yelped. "Sure, but wait just a moment, I forgot one of my bags in the transport." Isane said, but when she turned around, the flying reiatsu-powered vehicle was gone. "Um… what's going on?" Then the spa hostess came out and greeted them. But they could tell something was strange.

"Welcome ladies. I hope your stay is grand and comfortable, for you will not be able to leave." The women's eyes went wide. "What do you mean we can't leave?" Rukia asked.

"Because you are trapped!" The vehicle then fell from the sky completely destroyed. Only then did they realize that they were not in district 60, but on the outskirts, the most dangerous place in soul society. "Now come my pretties and let us feast on you!"

"Never!" Momo yelled.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice! Come on out my friends! It's chow time!" Suddenly many big hollows circled the soul reaper women, and they noticed that the hostess had transformed. She was a hollow as well. They were indeed trapped.

"Nanao. What do we do?" Asked Isane.

"I…I'm not sure." She stammered. "We were told it would be perfectly safe, so none of us brought our Zanpakuto." Rukia and Momo then interrupted her. "No, we can do something. We'll fight with Kido!" Momo exclaimed. "We can also fight them hand to hand. We have to do something." Rukia added. "Right!" The rest of the girls said. Nanao then turned to Isane, "Quick Isane! Contact someone for backup or assistance!"

"But I don't have a Hell-butterfly!" Isane cried.

"I brought a spare radio in my bag! It's under the make-up!" Rangiku yelled as she jumped towards a hollow ready with a Kido spell.

"Alright!" Isane quickly ran to Rangiku's bag. At this point all the girls were fighting. Finally, Isane found the radio; it was a video/radio transmitter music listening combo. "How in the world do I use this?" Suddenly Momo appeared beside Isane. "I know how. Can you cover me?" Momo said already turning towards the device to turn it on. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>BUZZT! BUUZT! <em>Master, something is going on with the radio. It seems to be a video emergency message.<em> Kyron turned to his radio device and flipped the screen that was on top. It was very scratchy but he could see a girl on the screen. 'She's cute' he thought.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a member of the stealth force entered the captains meeting room. "Yes, what is it?" The Head Captain asked.<p>

"Sir there is an emergency message going on the radio!" The head captain then pressed a button on the arm of his chair and a screen lowered onto one of the walls. The image came up showing Momo Hinamori talking quickly.

"This is an emergency! We have been ambushed by hollows. The whole vacation was a trap. We don't have our Zanpakuto with us. By observing our surroundings, it appears that we are on the outskirts of Rukon; we are fending them off as best we can. Please send reinforcements!" Momo yelled. "Momo! Watch out!" Isane's voice could be heard and then the screen went blank.

* * *

><p>"This is terrible!" Kyron said aloud. "What do I do?" Then the image appeared of the Head Captain on the screen. "This is a dire situation! Several hollows are attacking the SWA and we need anyone available to go assist them at once! Squads start your formations!"<p>

"No! That will take too long!" Kyron yelled. Then he started pressing buttons on his device trying to get a connection.

* * *

><p>Then the screen started to bring another image up as the captains heard a new voice. I voice only three of them recognized.<p>

"Head Captain! Don't rally the squads!" Kyron's face was now clear. "Kyron?" Came a shocked Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Why should I not rally the squads young man?" Yamamoto asked. "Sir it would take them too long to make it all across the Rukon. Those women will be dead by the time they get there!"

"So what do you suppose we do?" Ukitake asked.

"Send me!" Kyron yelled. "I am the closest to their location!"

"But you can't go by yourself!" Kyoraku yelled. Then Kyron looked especially serious. "I am more than capable in helping those young women. Please! You know I can do it Head Captain!" Seeing Kyron's face sent a shock to Shunsui's system. He was very surprised.

"Are you sure you're capable! You're don't even appear to be a soul reaper." Renji blasted.

"My name is Keiromaru! I am the current Kido Master at the academy and am very skilled in combat with my Zanpakuto as well. I can do this please!"

"Yama-jii, I say we let him. We know he's strong…and he's right. He's those ladies' only hope." Ukitake explained.

"Hmm. Very well Keiromaru. Go quickly and save them! And don't you dare get yourself killed in the process!" Yamamoto yelled. "Yes, thank you sir!" Then Kyron's image went blank.

Ukitake looked at Shunsui and nodded. Shunsui instantly remembered what he had so foolishly forgotten yesterday and now felt guilty. He also felt very afraid.

"Yama-Jii, may I please be excused?" Shunsui asked hurriedly.

"Why is that Shunsui?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because he's out to fight all those hollows alone!" Shunsui yelled. The captains were shocked that the captain was so worried over a stranger. "Do you not have faith in him?" The old captain asked.

"No I do, but that's not the point! Please Yama-Jii let me go help him. Let me go help my SON!" He pleaded, eyes tearing up. The captains were now staring at him in complete shock.

"Hmm yes, very well. I understand. Go Shunsui. Go help your son." And with that the Pink Haori wearing captain was out the door.

* * *

><p>Kyron grabbed his pink vest threw it on, grabbed his Zanpakuto and was out the door. He was flash stepping as fast as he possibly could, running out into the wasteland outskirts of Rukon. He had quite a bit of distance but it didn't matter, he was going to make it. He had to make it. Nothing else mattered. Sure, that redheaded captain was right, he wasn't a soul reaper, he was a teacher. But he didn't care, he was worried of the safety of those women. He was strong enough to save them, he had to be. Saving those girls, was the only thing that mattered to him right now.<p>

He had to make it. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys. Hope you liked this longer chapter. Anyway, please comment and review. Tell me what you think. I still need to know who to put Kyron with. Rangiku, Isane, Nanao, Nemu, Rukia, or Momo?<strong>

**Thanks,**

**-Grindack**


	4. Chapter 4 Knight of Lightning

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 4. As I reminder, I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4 Knight of Lightning**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on<em>_ Son of the Pink Haori__:_

"_Yama-Jii, may I please be excused?" Shunsui asked hurriedly._

"_Why is that Shunsui?" Yamamoto asked. _

"_Because he's out to fight all those hollows alone!" Shunsui yelled. The captains were shocked that the captain was so worried over a stranger. "Do you not have faith in him?" The old captain asked._

"_No I do, but that's not the point! Please Yama-Jii let me go help him. Let me go help my SON!" He pleaded, eyes tearing up. The captains were now staring at him in complete shock._

"_Hmm yes, very well. I understand. Go Shunsui. Go help your son." And with that the Pink Haori wearing captain was out the door._

_Kyron grabbed his pink vest threw it on, grabbed his Zanpakuto and was out the door. He was flash stepping as fast as he possibly could, running out into the wasteland outskirts of Rukon. He had quite a bit of distance but it didn't matter, he was going to make it. He had to make it. Nothing else mattered. Sure, that redheaded captain was right, he wasn't a soul reaper, he was a teacher. But he didn't care, he was worried of the safety of those women. He was strong enough to save them, he had to be. Saving those girls, was the only thing that mattered to him right now._

_He had to make it. He had to._

* * *

><p>Kyron could hear the roars of several hollows. He was close. The Idea of several people, let alone beautiful women, were helpless trying to fight against hollows alone made Kyron absolutely terrified. He did not know these girls, who they were or what they were like. But he hated the thought of them being hurt. This is why he wanted to be in the Gotei 13. To protect all those he could out of harm's way. He pushed passed the limits of his legs and forced himself to run faster upon hearing the roars. He put his hands together gathering blue and yellow energy.<p>

* * *

><p>All of the young women were fighting left and right. Punching, kicking, and blasting Kido as hard as they could. Together they were able to take out a good chunk of the group of hollows, but more seemed to show up. Isane was running around trying to heal everyone as fast as she could so they could get back to fighting. Yachiru was bouncing all around while attacking happily. Nanao was shouting out orders of strategy to everyone, while fighting hollows herself. Nemu was using her drill arm to take care of the nearest hollows. Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku were shouting Kido as fast as they could, one right after the other. Unfortunately, they had all been at this for a good hour. Although surprised they had lasted this long. They all knew that if no help came soon, it would all be over.<p>

All the girls jumped back to the center, each a few feet apart, together to catch their breath. All of them were completely wiped out. The head hollow of the group (the one who was disguised as the hostess) recognized this and a big smile of satisfaction came across its face. "Looks like you are all done for my little pretties. I must say, you put up a good fight, but in the end it was all for not. Get 'em boys!" The hollows chuckled and started to move slowly closer. The girls wanted to fight back, but they were all out of strength. Even so, they all stood up ready to fight until the end. One very big hollow was approaching Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku who were a little further from the group. They blasted some Kido, but there was no use. They were so tired; there was no power behind their attacks. The hollow was nearly on top of them now. They hugged each other tightly, closing their eyes waiting for the end, knowing that there was nothing more they could do. They all waited, expecting to hear their bones break or hear screams coming from the other girls at least. Instead, they heard something else, something they did not expect.

"BYAKURAIKOHO!" A masculine voice boomed and a crack of thunder was heard. The hollows looked around for the sound. The girls opened their eyes. One hollow, the one aiming to eat Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku, turned around; only to have a blast of blue and yellow lighting blasting right into his face, causing the face and the whole hollow with it to disintegrate. The other hollows turned to see their comrade vanishing before their eyes, looking for the reason why he had died. Another shock of lighting, this time blasting those closest to the other girls. The three girls who were saved first were greeted by a young man who had then appeared right in front of them. "Ladies, please get closer to the others. I'll be able to protect you all better that way." He said with a smile. The girls were in a slight state of shock, but got out of it once they saw his warm smile and the three had a small blush on their faces. They nodded and the man vanished.

"Oh my…" Rukia said.

"His smile…" Momo added.

"Was soooooo cute!" Rangiku finished with a small grin. And they quickly got up and joined the other girls a few yards away. The man suddenly appeared in front of Nanao, Yachiru, and Nemu who were in front of the rest with Isane just behind them. The man stood in-between the hollows and the seven women. The hollows were very upset now, seeing that a new comer had interrupted they're meal just before it actually started. The head hollow them screamed, "GET HIM!" The hollows let out a large roar, sending the man's pink vest flying off his back landing amongst the girls. The girls all just stared, kind of shocked at the sudden appearance of their rescuer. They wanted to help him, and started to stand, but were stopped when the man turned quickly to them with a concerned look on his face. "Are you all okay?" They nodded. "Good. Now please just sit still and rest." He looked back at the hollows. "I'll take care of _them_!" The girls complied, after hearing the soft voice of the blonde-haired man.

* * *

><p>Kyron looked back at the hollows. "I'll take care of <em>them<em>!" He grinned as he looked at the hollows before him. After their roar, they just stood, probably waiting for him to make the first move. Kyron thought to himself '_thank goodness I made it in time! If I were only a moment later those women would have been torn apart. Especially those first three, I'm glad I thought of using my Byakuraikoho.'_ Then he heard a voice in his head, _Master, you're babbling in your mind again. You have work to do. 'Oh, right. Hahaha. My bad.'_ Kyron then drew his blue-hilted Zanpakuto. He held it in his right hand as his left hand started to glow and surge a glowing ball of yellow and blue electric energy. He then looked up at the hollows still waiting. He chuckled aloud and said, "Well, waiting for me to lead this dance are we? Alright then, let's get this party started. Can't let you hurting these beautiful ladies no can I?" That received a growl from the leader hollow, which made Kyron grin, and he jumped into action.

First he blasted the blast from his left hand killing a group of about 10 hollows and then flash-stepped around slashing his sword left and right. The number of hollows started to decrease quickly, making the remaining hollows' anger and frustration rise. Kyron kept slicing the hollows and dealing his special shock to any unlucky hollow that happened to be put in its path. As Kyron continued to fight, he thought to himself, '_I can do this, I can do this!'_ A big hollow then came up from behind him and grabbed him firmly holding him in place. Kyron squirmed, but couldn't get out of the grasp. Pleased, the hollow started to squeeze. Kyron cried out in pain. "Sokatsui!" Blue fire shot the back of the hollow and his grasp lessened. Kyron used this chance and turned to slice off the hollow's head. He looked and saw the one responsible; it was a Lieutenant with her hair tied up in a bun with green cloth tied over it. He grinned, and nodded his head in gratitude, not noticing the few hollows right behind him. They were taken care of by a kido blast from the rest of the girls. Kyron jumped in surprise, then realizing what had just happened he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, bowed to the girls in thanks, who were now all smiling at his cute expression of embarrassment. Kyron then turned around ready to finish off the hollows, only to see they were all headed towards their leader a few hundred feet away.

The leader hollow now started to eat the other hollows as quickly as she could. "Damn it Soul Reaper! I'll take care of you and those girls myself!" As she finished devouring her subordinates, the hollow began to grow. Kyron could only stare as the hollow's skin darkened and the height became incredible. With a mighty roar to finish the transformation, Kyron was looking towards his last opponent, a Menos Grande…

"A Menos?" Rangiku said in surprise. "We have to help him!" Momo declared.

"No, it's alright!" The girls looked up. Kyron had his head turned back towards them. "I appreciate the help earlier. I was caught off-guard and I apologize. However, you all still appear tired with a lack of energy with all that brave fighting you did earlier." He gave his soft, sweet smile. "Trust me; I can take care of this." Then his face turned serious as he looked at the girls. "I will not let that thing hurt you. No matter what." The girls felt a blush creep on their faces as they heard the sincerity and care in the stranger's voice.

_Master!_ A new voice appeared in Kyron's mind, it was a much higher voice filled with excitement. Like that of a child. _Master, use me, use me! I can do this!_ Then Kyron heard a little hmph in response, it was that of the older sounding voice that had spoken with him earlier.

'As long as Dukaida doesn't mind,' Kyron though. _Whatever let the little one have some fun I guess._ The older female voiced Zanpakuto said. The younger voice chimed with joy.

"Alright here we go." Kyron held his Zanpakuto horizontally in front of him and gently placed his hand on the blade just above the hilt. Then, while gliding his hand down the blade he cried, "Bolt them from the dark clouds and shock them from reality, KLINOPSORI!" Kyron's sword started to become a bit bigger, turning black except for the silver shine of the sharpness of the blade. The black section of the blade had a yellow dragon symbol on each side. The sharp edge came down the blade, arched in a little before the hilt, and straightened again. Within the little arc at the bottom of the blade, a lightning bolt shined yellow with a blue glow around it.

Kyron held his sword firmly and aimed it at the Menos. "This will end now." The Menos started to charge a cero in its mouth big enough to definitely wipe out the whole group if it hit. Kyron's sword began to glow and electricity began surrounding the entire blade. "Raitoningu no sukaikurō!" (Sky Claw of Lightning) He slashed forth his sword several times, each sending a wave of electrical energy towards the Menos with great force! The first hit the Menos in the head, making it swallow its own cero. Then the rest of the strikes flew at and cut through the giant. It screamed in agony and began to fall backwards as its body began to dissipate.

"Whew!" Kyron sighed as his sword returned to normal. He wiped his forehead of the sweat and then turned to check on the girls to make sure that they were okay. Meanwhile, the girls stared in amazement at the man who just saved them and killed a Menos on his own. "Are you all okay?" He asked smiling. The girls couldn't say anything, not even the normal hyperactive Yachiru. They only nodded in response. "That's good, I'm glad. Now are any of you hurt? Can I help heal any of you?"

Nanao was the first to come to her senses and cleared her throat. "Um… yes. Could you make sure Isane is okay first, and then the two of you can help heal us." She pointed over to Isane who had a little bit of blood running down her face.

"Ah yes, thank you." Then he looked at her Lieutenant badge and saw that it was of Squad 8. "Thank you Miss Ise." Nanao gasped quietly as the stranger said her name. "How do you know my name?"

"You're all Lieutenants right? I may have never met any of you before, but as long as I know what squad you are from I can figure it out. Including you Miss Kuchiki." He looked at Rukia. "You were recently promoted as squad 13's Lieutenant correct?" Rukia nodded. Kyron chuckled and smiled. He then walked over to Isane. "Miss Kotetsu right? I see your head is hurt. I'll heal that and you let me know where else okay?" Isane blushed at that smile that appeared again and stammered out, "O…Ok." Kyron then healed Isane with Kido and the two went to finish healing the others. Kyron tried to be very careful and gentle. He didn't know too much about medical practice, but tried his best. Soon they were all healed and looked at the man who had come and saved them.

Nanao walked up to Kyron and bowed. "Thank you very much for helping us out Mr…" Kyron then interjected, "Keiromaru. My name is Keiromaru, but you may all can me Kyron." He smiled. "And no thanks necessary, I'm just glad that you're all okay." Then Momo found something on the ground, she picked it up and realized what it was instantly. She walked up to Kyron and handed the now dirty pink vest. "This is yours right, Mr. Kyron?" She said shyly.

Kyron looked and saw his dirty, slightly tattered vest. He gently took it from her hands. "Thank you Miss Hinamori." She blushed. In his mind he expressed his slight disappointment that his new vest was now already tattered, but he brushed it off and put it back on. Then there was a short silence. Then they looked at the now destroyed building. "Ah man! So much for our week long vacation!" Rangiku sadly said.

The rest of the girls realized what Rangiku said and looked down with some sadness escaping from their faces, briefly forgetting that Kyron was standing there. Kyron did not like the sight of seven sad girls so he quickly came up with an idea.

"You know, I do know a hot spring inn not too far away." Kyron thought aloud. The girls looked up. "I mean sure, it's not a spa, but it's very relaxing and it's inexpensive!" He said with a smile holding up his index finger. The women's eyes brightened up and Yachiru jumped up onto Kyron's back and yelped for joy. "Yay! Hot springs! Good idea Kei-Kei!"

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" Rangiku said happily. "Nanao! Let's go. Let's go!"

All the girls nodded at the great idea of relaxing at a Hot Spring. Nanao smiled and nodded too. "Can you take us?" She inquired of Kyron.

"Sure thing! Follow me; it's only about a mile away." He chimed happily and started to walk in the direction away from the broken building. He grabbed some of the girls' bags that were in the path and carried them on his back; he then used Kido to levitate the others to follow. "Come on, I've got your bags." The girls smiled at the man's chivalry. They didn't know Kyron very well. But they did know that he was cute, just saved them, and appears very polite and kind to all of them. They were grateful and pleased. They liked him from the start.

As they walked, the girls whispered to each other and towards Nanao.

"He's so kind."

"and strong."

"His smile is so sweet."

"I love that pink vest."

"And he's hot! Can we keep him?"

"Maybe we can convince him to stay and protect us?" Nanao said. The other girls nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>They came up to the inn and walked in. Kyron yelled out a name and a middle-aged woman came out and smiled at Kyron. "Good to see you Kyron."<p>

"Good to see you too Lady Oma." He bowed. "My friends here are in need of some rooms. Are you available?"

"Yes of course! I just happen to have seven rooms left for your pretty friends."

"Thank you Lady Oma." Oma bowed back. Then Kyron asked. "May I use your video communicator? I have to call the Head Captain and assure him that these ladies are now safe." Lady Oma pointed to the corner and Kyron bowed again. He turned to the girls. "If you'll come with me, let's all talk to the Captain together to let him know you are okay." They all walked over and Kyron turned on the device and plugged in the coordinates to contact the captain's meeting room, assuming that they were still in a meeting.

His assumption was right. He soon got a connection and could see the captain's old wrinkled face.

"Good evening head captain!" Kyron said

"Good evening Kyron, I can see by the smile on your face that you have good news for me."

"Yes sir, all the members of the SWA are safe and sound. And the hollows have been taken care of."

"All of them?" Yamamoto asked with a little bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes sir." Kyron then heard an impressed Ukitake and other captains' voices in the background.

"Very good, I am impressed. Please Kyron if you could let me speak with Lieutenant Ise the Vice President."

"Of course sir." He moved to give Nanao room in the chair and moved to the ladies' bags. He chuckled softly when he saw Momo patting the head of a pouting Yachiru who realized that she wasn't wanted to be talked to. "Lady Oma, if you could show me their rooms. I'll get their bags moved to them." Lucky for him, all the bags had their respective owner's names on them. And Lady Oma led Kyron upstairs.

Nanao rehearsed to the head captain what all had happened and that they were now all alright thanks to Kyron. "So, what does the SWA plan to do now?" Yamamoto asked. Nanao explained that Kyron led them to a very nice hot spring inn that they were going to spend their vacation.

"Also sir." She began, slightly blushing at the request she was about to make. "The girls and I would like Kyron to stay with us during our vacation for…protection." The girls smiling behind her with very hopeful hearts waiting for the captains answer.

"Hmm. I see. With that random outburst of hollows, it may be a good idea for Kyron to stay by your side. He is a very skilled young man and would be an excellent choice for a bodyguard for you ladies." He gave a sly smile and chuckled. Kyron then came back down the hall and into the room. "Please allow me to speak with Kyron once more."

"Of course." She turned to Kyron and motioned for him to come. Kyron came and sat back down. "Yes sir?"

"With your impressive performance in dealing with the hollows and protecting these ladies, by their request I hereby order you to remain by their side and protect them further until their vacation is done." The ladies behind Kyron silently jumped for joy and squealed happily in their minds. Then the head captain motioned through the screen for Kyron to come closer to the screen. Kyron leaned closer and Yamamoto whispered, "And make sure you try to have a little fun yourself!" He chuckled.

"Grandpa!" He whispered with a slight blush on his face, but Yamamoto only smiled and the screen went black. Kyron stood up and turned to the other girls trying to hide his blush and internal excitement. 'I'm spending a week protecting seven beautiful girls!' He thought happily. 'I must be the luckiest guy in Soul Society!' He then cleared his throat and spoke. "Well ladies. I'm honored to be your protector and escort for this following week. I look forward to getting to know each of you." They smiled and nodded a yes to Kyron.

Oma then entered with a meal for their guests. They sat at the dining table and thanked their host for their meal. Kyron helped the host spread the plates filled with food and filled the drinks. There was a short silence before Rangiku, who was sitting beside Kyron, decided to break the ice.

She placed her hand gently on Kyron came very close to his face. "So," she said flirtingly. "Tell us about yourself Kyron." Kyron's face went very red and stuttered a little bit finding words hard to speak when there was a beautiful face right close to his. The other girls were a bit irritated that Rangiku was making the first move. Momo then cut in, "Rangiku, he can't talk if you keep embarrassing him and making him feel uncomfortable." Rangiku sat back with a slight pout, but smiled teasingly when she realized how embarrassed and uncomfortable she had made him.

Rukia cut in then. "Sorry about Rangiku. We would all like to know more about our strong protector wouldn't we?" All the girls nodded smiling at the still red-faced blushing Kyron. He smiled, trying to relax. "Alright," he said. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

><p>Shunsui was still running. When his soul pager vibrated, he jumped up spooked and fell on his face. "Oof." He said. He sat up and pulled open his pager. "Ukitake, what is it?"<p>

"Shunsui, Kyron did it. All the hollows are gone and the girls are alright. Your son did it!" Shunsui sighed in relief. Ukitake continued, "He has been assigned by Yama-jii to stay and be with the girls as their escort and protector for the week."

Shunsui looked up and asked into the phone, "Where are they?" Ukitake was a little confused. He answered. "There at the Hot spring inn in Rukon 60. Why?"

Shunsui sighed in relief when he realized he was close. A lot closer than getting to the outskirts which was where the fight had taken place. "I'm going to see him." He stated plainly.

"Why, he's okay. He defeated the hollows."

"I know." He paused. "Going to save him was only one reason I left the meeting. I still have my other reason." He stopped. "I want to see him. And I feel horrible for forgetting about his birthday. It's been a long time since I've seen my son, and he might not even forgive me. But I still want to see him. I _have_ to see him and apologize."

"That's good. Cause I wouldn't have let you come back otherwise." They both laughed. "Tell the boy I said hello. Oh and Shunsui…"

"Yes?"

"Try to be back here in two days. Yama-jii has given us the schedule for the next few meetings and central 46 have given us approval. In two days we'll be discussing a plan to help Kyron into a squad as smoothly as possible."

"I'll be sure to be back in time. I wouldn't miss that meeting for the world." Shunsui said with some fatherly pride in his voice.

"Good, I'll see you in two days. And Shunsui, don't be drinking on your way to see Kyron. You don't want to show up drunk, do you? And don't you be flirting with all those girls."

"Oh Ukitake, how cruel!" Shunsui joked. "I'll do my best to stay sober. Other than that, no promises." He laughed. Then Ukitake laughed. He hung up the phone, and began running again towards the east towards the inn. Shunsui both felt excited and worried. Excited to see his son, and worried of what his son would say.

"Kyron…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys. Very long chapter indeed. I hope you like this one, because it'll be quite some time before I update. I'm going on a mission. I'm very excited. I'll be continuing this story when I return. I hope you will all be patient with me and wish me luck.<strong>

**Again, give me ideas on who to put Kyron with. Rangiku, Isane, Rukia, Momo, Nanao, or Nemu. Oh, and let me know what squad I should eventually put him in. (Squad 6 and 9 currently have no lieutenant. Or I could put him in one of the others eventually as a third seat or lower.) Let me know guys, thanks! Review, Review, Review! :)**

**Oh and Special thanks to my first to Review people: flowergod613 and makaykay15. You guys are awesome and I loved your reviews and am taking your thoughts into consideration. You guys rock! Thanks again.**

**-Grindack**


	5. Author's note, will be replaced

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the first 4 chapters of ****"Son of the Pink Haori"****. I'll be going on a mission here soon (I'm real excited) and therefore won't be working on the story for awhile. Rest assured that I will continue the story upon my return.**

**Best wishes, and wish me luck!**

**-Grindack**


End file.
